The Joys of Parenthood
by DisneyDancer
Summary: A bunch of One-shots about the Lane-Kent's adventures as parents, with other characters making appearances.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **A bunch of One-shots about the Lane-Kent's adventures as parents, with other characters making appearances. It will be different moments in Jonny's development/life and how his parents deal with it from (-9 months (to his birth) onwards).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Smallville or any of it's characters. I do however own Jonny :)

**15 Months**

"Mamma! Dada!" A piercing scream ripped through the air.

Lois and Clark jolted upright in their bed as they awoke to the sounds of their son's cries.

"Go," Lois commanded Clark as she tried to untangle herself from the sheet of their bed, it was unnecessary as Clark was already super speeding into the other room.

Assorted coloured dinosaurs appeared to be walking around the green walls of the little boy's room. It had taken forever for Clark and Lois to paint all the different dinosaurs, even using all the stencils, well Clark had done most of the painting while Lois sat on a stool and ordered him where to paint when her mouth wasn't full of ice cream.

They went through a lot of Ice cream when Lois was pregnant.

Clark scoped the little boy up into his arms and started rocking him. "It's okay little man , Daddies here." He soothed gently cradling the boy in his arms.

Lois entered as the 15 month old's screams had finally turned to little whimpers. She ran her hand through the boy's hair and caressed his flushed cheeks.

"Bad man," Jonny whispered terror clear in his voice before hiding his head in Clark's top.

A worried look was mirrored on both Clark and Lois's faces at the boy's words. "Its okay baby, it was just a dream." Lois reassured kissing his soft dark hair.

"This is your fault letting him watch scary movies!" Clark whisper disapprovingly at Lois.

She scoffed "Harry Potter is not scary, Smallville."

"The way their heads are attached together is a little creepy," Clark mumbled defensively.

Lois laughed quietly, "You are such a wuss!" she commented jabbing him on the arm.

"Ow," Clark pouted causing Lois to roll her eyes and poke him again.

"We both know that doesn't hurt you." She sighed at his continued pout.

"Not physically, but mentally you've hurt me deep." Clark grumbled trying to act hurt but a smile was creeping onto his face.

"Stop being such a drama queen!" Lois exclaimed quietly, this caused Clark's mouth to drop in shock.

"Me!" He almost squeaked, "Who was it, for a whole day, wouldn't hold your own son because he dribbled on your shirt just before a meeting. Not even an important meeting." Clark retorted.

"Not and Important meeting! It was the first time meeting my-our boss after having a baby." Lois shot back. "Besides that was an age ago! Thus just proving you are the drama queen as you can't even let this go."

The couple carried on arguing for another 10 minutes before they realised their son had fallen asleep and started laying the boy back into his bed.

"No!" Jonny suddenly screamed as he realised his dad was putting him down.

Clark automatically returned the boy back to his embrace which thankfully stopped the cries. "Lois-" Clark started turning to his wife.

"No, Clark. The Doctor's all say we should not encourage him to think he can sleep with us whenever he wants. And we would be doing just that." Lois replied glaring at Clark who was giving her the puppy eyes.

"I think this is a little different." Clark retorted, "He had a nightmare, besides how can you say no to this?" With that Clark lifted their son and held him out to Lois who took him without a second thought.

Lois held the little boy to her; his sleepy head drooped onto her shoulder. Lois soon lost her resolve as Jonny nuzzled into her neck and mumbled a sleepy, "Mamma."

She caved letting out a defeated sigh although a smile played across her features.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes at her husband who smiled triumphantly.

Clark kissed his wife gently, their foreheads rested against each other as they breathed in the others presence.

Taking hold of Lois's hand, he guided her back to their room.

The little family snuggled back under the cover their little boy tucked safely between them.

Their hand still linked, Clark and Lois fell back to sleep.

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I can't say when the next instalment will be but it shouldn't take too long :) If you have any suggestions for moments in time that you would like to see I would love to know :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thank you for everyone who reviewed and read the story, favourited, story alerted etc. It made my day/week :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Smallville or any of its characters.

**2 Years and 4 months**

Lois hoisted her son up into her arms as she entered the Daily Planet not wanting him to get trampled by the busy reporters rushing about.

"Daddy here?" Jonny asked her twisting in her arms to look for him.

"Not right now, sweetie, he's uh chasing down a story." Lois told him smiling at people as they passed heading toward the elevator.

"Whoosh," Jonny laughed wriggling out of his mother's arms to be able to push the elevator button.

"Beat ya," Lois teased pressing the button before he could.

Jonny pouted stomping his foot lightly. But lightly for a half-kryptonian is a little different to others perspective of little.

"Whoa there tiger!" Lois exclaimed as the elevator shook.

"Oops," Jonny replied looking very guiltily up at his mother.

Lois only laughed and took hold of his hand as the elevator finally came to a stop.

"Hey there JK," A voice called as soon as the stepped out of the elevator.

"Jimmy," Releasing Lois's hand he ran over to the younger Olsen brother. "Up!" He commanded reaching up to the young man.

"Give me five, dude." Jimmy held the boy with one arm and held the other hand up to receive the high five.

"So what's going on her Jimbo?" Lois asked taking in the rush of people flying past them.

"Apparently, Perry White... went to the uh, barbershop and umm... let's just say he's not having a good hair day." Jimmy chuckled nervously.

"Where is he?"Lois asked unsure whether to laugh or be sorry for the guy.

"He hasn't been seen since the..." Jimmy trailed of looking around like he thought the Editor-in-Chief was behind him.

Lois just rolled her eyes taking her son out of the budding photographer's arms.

"Well I have a story to write, and you have some pictures to get me." Lois commented strolling into the office she shared with Clark.

The emptiness of the room made her sigh sadly.

"Daddy out," Jonny commented also noticing the empty room.

She set Jonny down on the desk and stroked his smooth baby cherub face putting a smile on her face. "So little man, what are you going to play today?" She asked taking a sip of the coffee that waited on her desk for her.

Apart from the nice quiet privacy of having their own office the Lane-Kent's also had a cupboard full of toys for the many occasions Jonny came to work with them.

"Mons'er T'ucks," He replied all fact-o fact, and then proceeded to half slide half fall of the desk.

"No one can say he isn't your son." The door shut softly and then a body was slammed back into it as Lois leapt on her husband.

It took a while before the couple where conscious enough to register anything in their brains except the feel of each other's lips.

"I hug from Daddy!" Jonny demanded crossing his arms and staring up at his parents.

"Wait your turn kiddo," Lois replied pulling Clark in for another kiss.

Jonny sighed and decided to start playing with his toys while we waited for his parents. This always happened whenever his Daddy had to go away for awhile.

Or even if he wasn't there for breakfast sometimes, this time he had been gone for two days sorting out some threat to some place called Europe.

His Mummy was always sadder when he was gone, but sometimes he got to sleep in his parent's bed while his Daddy was away which he liked. His room was all lonely.

"I missed you," Lois whispered faintly resting her forehead gently on his.

"I missed you more," Clark chuckled out the cheesy line, taking her head in his hands and kissing her forehead.

No matter how many times they had to leave each other their reunions where always had the same passionate desperate need for each other. It was easier now Jonny was getting older as Lois could go with Clark more, Jonny occasionally being taken too.

"Have you been looking after Mummy while I was away?"Clark asked the little boy who seemed intent on crashing to trucks together until they broke.

Jonny immediately looked up from his playing and ran over so his Daddy could pick him up. "Mhmm," He answered wrapping his arms around his father's neck.

"Good, that means I have an excuse to take my two favourite people out to lunch." Clark laughed kissing the little boy's soft hair.

Lois smiled watching the two of them, it was just beautiful. A hand linked into her own, a hand she knew better than her own. Her gaze followed the arm up to finally rest on Clark's grinning face.

"Who says you need an excuse?" Lois asked raising an eyebrow; Clark just laughed and pulled her out of their office.

"I got a present for you each while I was in Europe," Clark commented casually as they got into the elevator.

"Gimme!" Both Mother and Son exclaimed setting impatient eyes on Clark.

"At lunch," He laughed it was almost scary how they did that, the kid looked like a male version of Lois with a few of his own features to give the kid a very cherub like face that very few people seemed able to say no to.

Mother and Son both pouted letting out match irritated sighs causing Clark to laugh louder.

As the family exited the elevator laughing they noticed how quiet it was.

"What's going o-" Lois asked cutting of short as she followed people's gazed to the man standing in the door way.

Perry White. Perry White an almost bald head.

The silence was deafening. Everyone knew how proud he was of not being a man who 'didn't bald'.

"Gweat Caesar's Ghost," Exclaimed a young voice attached to a face grinning happily at his parents boss. Lois clapped her hand over her son's mouth as everyone turned to stare at them.

And then Perry White laughed, walked up to Jonny and ruffled the boys hair still chuckling to himself. "You've got a good kid there Kent's." He said with a smile before entering the elevator. "Now get to work!" He yelled at the gawking crowd as the elevator doors closed.

This seemed to snap everyone back to movement very quickly creating a rush of people around the laughing family.

"Lane-Kent," Lois muttered under her breath.

Clark ignored Lois only rolling his eyes at her before turning to their son, "Nice save," He chuckled as they exited the Daily Planet.

**Please R&R :)**

**Also would you like Happy or Sad Clois in the next Chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smalville :)**

**Author's note: Thank you again for all the lovely review ect! This chapter started of as one this and ended as another . But I like how it turned out and I hope you do too! :)**

**11 Months**

Lois Lane stared at the blank document in front her with a very worried look on her face.

"He's fine." Clark reassured her for the 12th time already that day and it was only 10 o'clock.

"I know!" Lois exclaimed frustrated, almost leaping out of her chair.

Clark watched as she began pacing the room, he could already tell this was going to be along day.

"What if something happens?" She asked worriedly stopping her pacing for a second to stare at her husband before continuing.

"He's fine!" Clark repeated sighing as this only seemed to make her more worried.

This was the first time they had dropped their son of to day care for a whole day and Lois wasn't coping very well with it.

Clark wouldn't be either if it wasn't for the super-hearing he possessed that allowed him to listen to how to how very fine his little boy was.

"What if he forget who I am?" Lois suddenly panicked her eyes widening.

"Lois, stop!" Clark commanded jumping out of his seat. "He is not going to forget you! Who could forget you?" Clark asked a smile on his face.

Lois couldn't help but smile back he looked so adorable, he also knew exactly the right thing t say. "But I don't know that he likes me, he can't talk." Lois commented watching as Clark walked closer to her, her eyes dropped to his lips briefly.

"Words aren't needed to express a person's love." Clark whispered before capturing her lips.

"He looked so betrayed," Lois continued after catching her breath, she started biting her bottom lip.

Clark rolled his eyes wishing she didn't look so adorable when she did that and watched as she resumed her pacing despite his attempts at comforting her.

Lois's pacing was abruptly stopped as two arms encircled her. "We're not leaving him forever, only for another 5 hours. 2 of which, at least, he will be asleep for." Clark whispered in her ear hugging her to him.

She sighed and leaned into her husband, "Promise?" She asked looking up at him.

"I promise," He replied before bending down and kissing away her worries.

4 hours and 30 minutes later

"Lois," Clark sighed tiredly running a hand through his hair, "The day care is 5 minutes away we still have at least 20 minutes!" He explained to his wife who was hovering by the door.

"What if there's traffic?" She exclaimed suddenly grabbing hold of the door handle. But before she could open it there was a whoosh and another larger hand stopped her from opening it.

"We are walking there so I don't think that is going to be a big problem." He explained gently guiding her back to her seat.

Lois looked at her husband with puppy dog eyes.

Clark didn't take long to cave in fact it wasn't another whole second before he said "I'll go tell Perry we're leaving early."

Lois's grin stretched across her whole face, "I'll get your coat!" She replied giving her husband a quick kiss on the cheek.

Clark laughed good naturedly and headed out of the office. She had been driving him crazy all day with worrying about little Johnny.

"Hey, CK," Jimmy called across newsroom as Clark headed to Perry White's office. "Is Lois okay?" He asked concern obvious in his voice.

"She's fine; it's just the first time we've left Johnny at day care for the whole day." Clark explained pushing his glasses up his nose.

"She seems almost as bad as that time she thought he'd gone missing but actually-" Jimmy started the story before Clark cut him off with a quick, "Don't remind me."

They both laughed.

"If the Mr White in?" Clark asked gesturing to the unusually quite office.

"Yep, he's currently enjoying a cup of his favourite type of coffee, the intern finally got it right so we can all have a moment of peace." Jimmy joked nudging Clark who chuckled.

"Thanks." He replied with a smile before heading into the office.

"Kent!" Perry White greeted the reported before taking another sip of coffee.

"Hey, Mr White I was wondering if Lois and I could leave early today. It's the first time we've left Johnny at Day care all day and Lois hasn't been exactly... happy with the separation." Clark explained.

"Of course! I was wondering why she's been so quiet all day, but just this once. Can't have everyone thinking I'm going soft!" He chuckled.

With that 5 minutes later the Lane-Kent parents found themselves waiting in the Day care for their son, 15 minutes early.

"Is this your first time?" The receptionist asked giving them a comforting smile.

"Yep," Clark replied returning her smile and placing a hand over Lois's which where fidgeting in her lap.

"Here he is," One of the many staff at the Day care announced carrying the little boy into the room along with his bag of stuff.

Lois leapt up and had her son in her arms almost before the day care lady could register it. She only smiled as she watched Lois clutch her baby to her.

"Here," She said handing the bag to Clark who smiled before leading his wife out of the building.

"Mummy missed you Baby!"Lois exclaimed kissing his little face till he laughed and squirmed in her arms. She swung him round causing him to scream with laughter before hugging him back to her.

"Mama," Johnny said wrapping him arms around her neck and kissing her.

Lois's face lit up with pure happiness.

Clark rolled his eyes; he would never hear the end of this.

"Ha! Smallville I win!" Lois teased grinning at her husband.

"I knew he was going to grow up into a Mama's boy," He sighed dramatically stroking the baby's soft cheek.

Lois laughed and pulled Clark down by his tie to plant a kiss on him.

Johnny clapped once they had parted causing them both to laugh. "Mama!" He cried loudly throwing his hands in the air like a cheer.

Clark laughed as Lois kissed their son on the cheek.

"Hold him," Lois commanded passing over their son, "I need to call Chloe." She explained with a very proud grin on her face.

Clark smiled taking Johnny into his arms. "Your second word has to be Dada or your Mama's going to hold this against me for the rest of my life." Clark told him son who laughed.

"Thanks Buddy. Nice to know you're on my side." Clark chuckled throwing the boy into the air and catching him.

Luckily Lois wasn't looking because she always told him off for doing just that. It didn't seem to matter that Johnny had Clark's invulnerability and Clark was Superman and could catch a speeding bullet, there was still a possibility he could get hurt.

Johnny squealed in delight as he flew through the air.

Lois spun around glaring at the two them giving Clark 'I know what you just did' kind of look.

"Mama!" Johnny screamed throwing his arms in the air and grinning causing Lois to grin happily and forget all about what she knew just happened.

"Nice save little man!" Clark praised holding his hand up for a high five. "Having your first word be Mama might not be so bad after all." He chuckled cheekily kissing his son on the nose.

**Ta Da!**

**Your Review's are Greatly appreciated :) So please send more :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this has taken so long! Real life got in the way :/ Anyway here is the new chapter! It has a part to another chapter within it to keep you in suspense ;D This also has a bIt for any Chollie shippers :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, or it's characters.**

**3 Years and 1 month**

"Ahh!" Johnny screamed happily as he was spun round while encased safely in his father's arms.

Clark laughed coming out of the spin to throw the 3 year old into the air.

Johnny laughed gleefully loving the feeling of weightlessness.

Putting the boy back on the ground Clark watched as Johnny ran to grab the football from under the park bench Lois was sitting on.

He watched as Lois spoke to their son while he scrambled around to grab the ball, he could tell she wasn't happy, still, about him throwing Johnny in the air.

He could tell by the slight crease in her brow and the way Johnny wasn't really listening.

And when Lois finished telling Johnny he could also tell by the way she glared meaningfully at him.

Clark grinned back at her making a big show of blowing her a kiss which made her glare harder although he could see the corners of her mouth turning.

"Mumma say she going to 'ave 'ords wiv you," Johnny stated kicking the ball toward his father with, naturally, perfect accuracy. Johnny watched as his dad stopped the ball with his foot without even looking as he was too busy making his Mummy laugh be wiggling his eye brows at her and blowing more kisses.

Johnny sighed and ran up to his father kicking the ball out from under his foot.

Lois laughed harder at Clark's shocked face before he chased after his son trying to tackle the ball away from him.

"Lois!" Chloe exclaimed waving her free hand in the air as she walked toward her cousin.

"Chloe!" Lois replied happily waving back to her cousin before moving bags to make space for her to sit down. "And Ollie, Robbie and Laura to." She smiled as the family arrived at the bench.

"Hey, Lo." Oliver greeted her bending down to kiss her cheek.

"Aunty Lois, how come your belly is even bigger?" Little Robbie asked pointing at her pregnant bump. "My Daddy said it was because you've been eating too much."

Lois turned furious eyes on Oliver, "He did, did he?" She snarled.

"Uh is that Clark over there?" He asked not waiting for an answer as he ran away from the angry pregnant woman, his son chasing after him.

"Men!" Chloe laughed as watched her husband run to join the football game, scolding his son for getting him in trouble at the same time.

Lois started muttering until Chloe and Oliver's younger child danced up to her Aunt.

"Hello Aunty Lois." Little Laura said as she climbed onto the bench to sit between her mother and aunt.

"Hello my favourite niece!" Lois said hugging the child to her, "that is a beautiful dress you are wearing today." She complimented the 3 ½ year old.

"But not very appropriate for playing in the park." Chloe muttered tickling her daughter who writhed and giggled as she tried to escape the tickling.

"Oooh! They have even teams I better go mess that up!" Laura exclaimed joyfully running off to join the others playing football and escape her mother's tickling hands.

"Don't you dare get that dress dirty!" Chloe shouted after her daughter who just smiled sweetly and skipped away.

"I swear that girl can't be three and a half she acts so much older. Trust you to have a super genius child." Lois teased her cousin.

Chloe laughed, "She started reading the story book to Ollie the other day!" She commented causing Lois to roar with laughter.

"I gotta give that kid a high five." She chuckled watching as the football game was disrupted by the new player.

"How you holding up?" Chloe asked her voice turning serious as she stared at Lois.

Lois laughed and rested a hand on her large pregnant belly. "I'm not gunna lie it's not been a party." Lois told her cousin while she softly caressed her protruding stomach.

Chloe smiled as she watched Lois's face which seemed to shine with happiness. "I don't think anyone has ever called pregnancy a party." She commented with a chuckle.

Lois grinned, she had been glowing with happiness ever since she had found out she was pregnant.

A year and a half ago she had been completely different.

*FLASHBACK*

_Clark stared at Lois with very sad eye, eyes Lois didn't understand. _

_He had been like this for almost a weekend she just didn't understand why was he upset? She was pregnant with their r second child and Johnny was sprouting new words at least twice a week sometimes more. _

"_Mr and Mrs Kent, the doctor will see you know." The Nurse told them gesturing for them to follow her to the room. _

_Clark got up pulling Lois up with a hand that linked perfectly to hers. _

"_Lois, Clark, how are you?" Dr Emil Hamilton greeted his friends warmly._

"_Hey, Emil." Lois replied kissing the doctor on the cheek in greeting, things had been busy at the Planet and so she hadn't seen the doctor since her last check up a few weeks ago._

"_We are well." Clark said answering the question with a forced smile._

"_Today we are going to do the first ultra scan." He explained "So Lois if you want to lie down on the bed." He said gesturing toward the hospital bed with the ultra sound machine set up next to the bed._

_Lois smiled and passed her handbag to her husband hoping onto the bed and lying down._

_Clark smiled weakly and sat on the seat next to the bed on one side while Emil sat down on the other with the ultra sound._

_Lois rolled up her top and made a funny face at Clark, making him chuckle, while Emil spread the clear gel across her belly._

_Emil picked up the transducer and held it on to Lois's skin watching the screen while his hand moved the device._

_Lois flicked between watching the screen, Emil's face and finally Clark's which was fixed intently on the screen._

"_Hmm..." Dr. Hamilton mumbled turning back to Lois he picked up his stethoscope and removed some of the gel so he could rest it on her stomach._

"_Clark?" Emil looked up at his friend wondering if he could hear the same thing._

_Clark could only nod his head defeated._

"_What? What do you hear?" Lois demanded a hand sitting protectively on her stomach._

"_Do you want to tell her?" Emil asked Clark while Lois frantically between the two men panic rising within her._

_Clark nodded in reply not able to form words now that his fears had been confirmed._

"_I'll give you two a few minutes." Emil whispered quickly exiting the room._

"_Tell me." Lois whispered worriedly imagining the worst._

"_The, the baby's heart is failing." Clark choked out clutching Lois's hand in both of his._

_*FLASHBACK END*_

"How's the house hunting going?" Chloe asked

"Terrible, at this rate the Twins will be living in our room!" Lois told her cousin frustrated.

"You've still got what? 3 months till you pop? That's loads of time!" Chloe reassured her cousin with a small nudge.

"And we started looking 5 months ago! Clark and I have only managed to look at about ten houses in that time because we are just SO busy!" Lois sighed defeated.

"Uh oh, looks like footballs over." Chloe, thankfully saved from having to listen to Lois carry on raging, muttered as she watched her two children start yelling at each other. "I better go break them up before Laura gets her dress dirty." Chloe laughed sounding very carefree but as she sprint jogged to where the game had stopped it obviously was a facade.

"Muuummmmyyy!" Johnny called as he ran over to her.

"Yes baby?" Lois replied stroking his little cheek.

"Daddy's gettin' ice creams want some?" He asked tipping his head slightly to the side.

Lois grinned "I would love one!" She exclaimed all thoughts of house buying trouble gone.

"What 'olour?" He asked knowing his Mummy's ice cream preference changed daily, or at least that what his Dad told him.

"Mint chocolate chip, please." Lois decided, "No wait Vanilla!" She blurted out suddenly changing her mind.

"Good thing I got both flavours," Clark whispered into Lois's ear, his breath caressing her cheek, a slight shiver ran down Lois's back, as he crouched behind the bench.

Lois grinned taking the vanilla ice cream Clark presented her with, watching him come round to sit next to her.

"Daddyyyyy! Me?" Johnny demanded when he wasn't offered an ice cream as well.

"You wanted an ice cream?" Clark replied teasingly, laughing when his son almost nodded his head right off in reply. "Good thing I brought this extra ice cream." Clark grinned handing the little boy the ice cream.

Lois watched Johnny's eyes shine with pure delight as he was handed a rainbow coloured lolly. "What do you say?" She reminded Johnny of his manners before he ran off.

Johnny's eyes twinkled with mischief, "Mine!" He grinned and ran off to boast to his cousins that he had an ice cream.

Clark laughed loudly at Lois's stunned face, that was until she turned her glare on him.

"He gets this from you!" She accused pointing her ice cream at him threateningly.

Clark just smiled pulling his beautiful wife closer so she was tucked to his side, her head resting on his chest as she ate her ice cream.

Lois smiled and took a lick of her husband's ice cream because really she wanted both flavours which Clark had known from the start.

Clark bent down and kissed Lois his tongue swept across her lips removing the traces of his ice cream, "Mine." He murmured before capturing her lips again, his hand moved to stroke her pregnant belly.

**Ta Da! Hope you enjoyed it :D**


End file.
